


The Devil You Know

by Filthmonger



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Wings, Claiming, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Femdom, Gangbang, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: When the Digital World breaks through into ours, horrible things happen. Especially when you're separated from your Digimon partner by a roving flock of demons. How could things possibly get worse?Well, your partner could be obsessively in love with you, for one...Contains Yandere Angewomon and all sorts of iffy consent.
Relationships: Angewomon/Original Male Character(s), LadyDevimon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Devil You Know

The earth shook as hundreds of tonnes of twisted steel and black glass crashed to the ground. Another skyscraper buckled, weakened by a languid swipe from a colossal squid-arm. A bellow of sadistic laughter drowned out dozens of human screams, the demonic face behind it twisted into a mocking grin. Taller than the skyline, a spindly shape clad in tattered black –a wetsuit, perhaps? – raked its claws through buildings like they were paper.

The Digital World had broken through, and MarineDevimon was on a rampage.

“Kaori!” Allen shouted into the chaos. People rushed past, jostling him into their frantic flow away from the carnage. His panicked gaze flicked from face to face, searching, hoping, for a glimpse of his girlfriend’s mousey brown hair. Her red hoodie. Something!

A flash of light just out the corner of his eye. Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled, slender fingers at odds with her raw strength. “We have to go, Allen.”

Allen turned on his heel and stared into his partner’s- well, where Angewomon’s eyes would be, behind the riveted iron mask. “We can’t just-!”

The storefront beside him exploded in a shower of glass shards. Allen yelped, throwing his hands over his face, falling back against Angewomon. Her arms wrapped defensively around his waist; pulling him a bit tighter than necessary, cradling him against her tall frame.

“It’s okay, I’m here…” She whispered. Her four pink wings folded over him, her strangely ragged breath on his neck. “We have to get you somewhere safe.”

“But Kaori’s still out there!” Allen squirmed against her. Her fingers dug into his sides, her nails like knife-points.

“Forget her.” Angewomon hissed. “I-I… we can look for her once this is over, okay? But you can’t do that if you’re dead.”

His heart sank as her words broke through the adrenaline-fuelled stubbornness. Another shower of shrapnel whizzed past, tearing through his jeans. Allen steeled himself. He took Angewomon by her white glove and ran. He glanced back to assess the storm of destruction working its way through the city – in awe at the sheer scale – and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Allen fumbled for the digivice in his pocket, turning to his partner as he pulled her along. “He’s an ultimate level, right? Can you take him?”

Angewomon took a second to respond, her face flushed and eyes firmly on their hands. “I… I could try! If that’s what you want from me.”

“Only if you’re sure.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to lose you, either!”

She stumbled, a cascade of blonde hair fluttering behind her. Was she alright? The last thing Allen would ever describe her as was ‘clumsy.’ Clingy, maybe. He stopped, giving her time to find her balance, and glanced around the growing carnage. MarineDevimon wasn’t moving far past the river, content to crush buildings with gleeful abandon. The few people not running or filming it with her phones instead gawked at his partner: a seven-foot-tall angelic beauty wearing half of a skin-tight cat-suit did tend to draw the eye. Allen ran his hand through his hair, keeping his breathing steady. There had to be others nearby, right? There was no chance he was the only digi-destined in the area. Probably. Then again, knowing his luck…

As if on cue, the ground around them exploded; long gashes tore out of the concrete, clouds of grey dust billowing upward. Hacking and wheezing, Allen stumbled back, trying to wave the gritty fog from his face.

“Angewomon!” He shouted, the sound lost amidst screaming crowds. “Kaori!”

Allen slipped, his head smacking against a firm body. Whirling on his heels, he fell onto his arse with a painful ‘thud.’ Blinking, wiping the dust from his stinging eyes, he stared up at a slender silhouette. His heart leapt, a thankful sigh leaving him. Then it turned around, a pair of gleaming red eyes narrowing. Another appeared behind it, and another, and another. A swarm of vicious crimson dots locked onto him.

He scrambled to his feet and ran.

Cruel laughter cut through the fog, followed by the beat of a dozen wings. As he leapt out the dust-cloud, Allen made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder, his heart frozen in fear. Black latex and stitching, clinging tight to tall, slender bodies. Grey skin peeking from torn gaps. Vicious red claws and tattered wings. The swarm of LadyDevimon swooped over him like vultures, lips curled back in sadistic smirks, white hair streaming behind them like comet tails. A thick black needle shattered a paving stone in front of him, forcing him to reel back with a panicked yelp. Another behind him, and another to his side. They cackled and jeered as he danced between their lances. Sharp talons raked across his back, ripping his jacket to shreds. Everywhere he looked a shiny black demon loomed.

A firm grip wrenched his arm upward. A sweeping kick took out his legs. Hands snatched at his body and hurled him into the sky. Allen’s heart dropped through his stomach, flailing in weightless panic, the shattered concrete floor rushing up.

Another grab, another toss, and then the swarm descended.

“Let me go!” He shouted, struggling against their snapping claws and blood-red nails.

“Ooh, this one’s feisty.” A voice purred behind him.

Another cackled in his ear. “He thinks he can command us? Pathetic!”

“Maybe we should let him go; down a hundred-foot drop!”

Allen shrieked as he tumbled through the swarm, the city stretched out below him. A hand caught his ankle and pulled him back up like a child’s doll.

“Are you going to behave, little human?” A LadyDevimon grinned, her long, clawed arm sharpening to a single point pressed against Allen’s sternum.

“Mm, I love it when they’re scared.” A tongue flicked over his neck, lapping up a bead of cold sweat. “The fear tastes exquisite.”

“And they make the cutest expressions! Oh, I can’t wait to play with him!”

The group closed around him, blocking out the blue sky in a cloud of glossy midnight and ashen grey. Allen’s thudding heartbeat disappeared amidst the beats of their wings. They pulled his legs apart with ease, a single, firm grip forcing his arms above his head. Their talons jabbed him, his squeaks and squirms prompting cackles and amused hums. Six identical faces, six identical masks, and six pairs of vicious eyes burning into his skin.

One of the pulled his head back, a lance of pain running through his scalp. Allen screamed. But the sound cut short as grey lips crushed against his.

Eyes wide, frozen in shock, Allen let her tongue shove into his mouth and bully him into submission. Writhing, bucking against them, he finally found the will to resist, only for it to melt as teeth sank into his collarbone. A shapely leg wrapped around his waist from behind, locking him against smooth latex. A long tongue slithered around and between his fingers, swiftly followed by thin lips as a captor sucked slowly. Sensually.

Hands tore his shirt away. Cold air fluttered over his skin, goosebumps erupting over him. The one between his legs dragged her claws across his bare chest. Gentle enough not to break the skin, but hard enough to remind him he was like paper to her. More human fingers slid over his legs, his thighs, his arse… gentle rubbing and squeezing over his ripped jeans. Teasing his crawling skin. The one behind tightened her grip, his head pressing into an ample chest; soft and warm, a far cry from the rest of their touches. Allen’s head whirled with confused, terrified feelings.

A tongue dragged over his stomach. Fangs nibbled an earlobe. Someone palmed his cock through his jeans. His blood didn’t know if it wanted to race around his body or pool in his burning cheeks. Or lower…

“Oh, he’s enjoying this!”

“They always do; humans are so easy to tease.”

“Mm, but this one’s extra adorable…” A LadyDevimon dragged her claw across his neck, tilting his chin upwards.

“I love it when a bitch-boy knows his place!” Another snatched him by the cheeks and snogged him, her violent kiss almost choking him. Her gleeful laughter filled his head as she let him cough and gasp. “What’s the matter, can’t handle a real Digimon?”

“We’ll make sure to handle you just right, little man.”

A claw toyed with the button on Allen’s jeans, before slipping up and under the waistband. A sharp tug, a ripping sound, and the remains of his zipper tumbled a hundred feet below him. Raucous laughter erupted around him. Allen squirmed, trembling as they traced his hard cock through his tattered boxers.

“I knew he loved it!”

“Oh, my, what a fun toy he has. Don’t you just want to tease it?”

“I bet he wouldn’t last a minute.”

“What do you say, toy?” One straddled his waist, her firm arse settling on his crotch. She cupped his face in her oversized claw; the sharp talons threatening to crush his skull. “Are you going to play nice, or are we going to have some real fun?”

The sneer on her grey face faltered. A trembling hand moved to her stomach; to where an arrow of light protruded, piercing right through her body. For a moment, the LadyDevimon looked distraught before she shattered into thousands of digital chunks.

And behind her, just a scant few feet from the swarm, hovered a very pissed off Angewomon.

Chaos erupted; the remaining LadyDevimon shrieking and cursing as they tossed Allen to and fro. His stomach lurched, the distant ground coming in and out of view as he hung by his ankle. Then his wrist. A claw loose around his waist. The wind rushed past, filled with shouts and screams and a bone-chilling roar as Angewomon tore her way through the demonic ranks. What snippets he caught in his tumbling journey were little more than flashes of divine light and shattered bodies.

The last couple of his captors took off, cruel eyes filled now with panic and oaths of vengeance. The last one holding him scoffed, giving a little twirl before hurling him at the avenging angel. And missed.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ was all he could think as the side of an office block got far too close for comfort.

Allen jerked, breath knocked from his chest as something snatched him up. Rather, someone: strong hands carried him bridal style through the air. Angewomon hugged him tight against herself, blonde hair streaming behind her like a battle-born Valkyrie. Allen’s heart leapt, cheeks flushed from both cold wind and her safe embrace. Being vulnerable never felt so good.

She glided through a shattered window and landed in an abandoned office block. Less ruined than some of the waterfront properties, but definitely a victim of whatever digital army had made it this far. Angewomon lowered him gently to his feet, her wings folding behind her back.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” She asked.

“Yeah, no, I mean…” Allen stumbled on his shaking legs, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine. Just a little- eep!”

Angewomon leapt onto him, crushing him in a firm hug, her face buried in his shoulder. Her hands clamped tight around him, her wings reaching as if to envelop him completely. Allen hesitated, before wrapping his arms around her. Before resting his head against her, listening to her panicked heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm.

“I didn’t want to lose you…” She whispered.

“It’s okay. I’m alright, you saved me.” He sucked in an awkward breath as she squeezed him, her pointed bustier digging against his bare chest. “Really, I’m fine, you don’t have to…!”

“O-oh. Sorry.” She pulled back, her face as pink as her ribbons.

Allen waved it off, stumbling back until he could slump against a desk. The whirling adrenaline in his head wouldn’t die down, blood rushing through his body. God, he was exhausted, even though he hadn’t done anything. Run, sure, but even then… Running a hand through his hair, Allen leant back against the desk and sighed. “We have to go back. Look for survivors. Kaori might still be…”

He petered off as Angewomon crossed her arms and looked pointedly away from him. What was she…? Oh, right. “Thank you. Sorry, I didn’t say it, I was just… thanks.”

Her blush moved into shades of red. “I-it was no problem.”

“No problem? You fought off six ultimate levels!” He snorted, a sudden burst of laughter working through him. Stress response, right? “Holy shit, you really did. That’s insane! I really should’ve let you have a go at the big guy, huh?”

“You don’t really mean that…”

“Angewomon, you’re amazing. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

She made a tiny squeaking noise, her shoulders trembling as she shyly hid behind her hand. Allen cocked his head; he’d never seen her this bashful before. Sure, she had a soft side, he knew that, but this was… strange. “Hey, you okay?”

“O-of course!” She snapped to attention. “I was just recovering from the… fight…”

Her lips pursed. Allen followed her gaze down his body, right down between his spread legs. To his stubborn erection poking out from the waistband of his boxers.

“A-ah, shit!” Allen’s face burnt as he frantically tried to cover himself with his hands. “Sorry, I just-”

She trembled, speaking through gritted teeth. “Was that… from them?”

“What? I mean, yes, but I didn’t want-”

“How dare you!”

Allen blinked in confusion. “Me?!”

He squeaked as her hand slammed into the desk behind him, the wood splintering beside his head. Even through her mask, he could feel her glare.

“How dare you think about them like that?” Angewomon snapped, “Those evil, sadistic whores! How could you stoop so low? How could you… am I not good enough for you?!”

She hooked a finger around her brass bustier and yanked it down, her breasts spilling free. Allen gaped, his thoughts crashing and burning as the perky pair swayed on her chest, full and tipped with small pink nipples.

“Look at them! Aren’t they perfect?” She squeezed them together, kneading the flawless skin. “These are the only tits you should be thinking about. My body is the only one you should ever be getting hard to! I’ve put up with so much, but this is unacceptable!”

“W-w-what? What the hell are you on about?!” Allen held his hands up defensively. It backfired when Angewomon grabbed his wrists and forced him to grope her. Though, forced might be too far; how could he not let his fingers sink into something so soft and inviting?

Angewomon shivered under his grasp, pushing herself against him, pinning him to the desk with her body. “Hah, yes… No! No, y-you don’t get off so easily!”

“I don’t even know what I did!”

She shoved her snarling face into his and, for the first time, he noticed the tracks of tears down her cheeks. Grabbing him by the arm, Angewomon pulled him to his feet, nearly wrenching it out of its socket. Allen barely had time to find his balance before she twirled him, kicked his foot out from under him, and ragged him atop the desk. She sat on the edge and yanked him onto her lap, her knee smacking against his ribs. Literally bent over her knee, his cock awkwardly bumping on her thigh, Allen squirmed in indignant shame. The insanity was terrible enough, but treating him like a kid? What the hell was she doing, pulling his trousers-?

Thwack!

Allen yelped, his arse red and stinging. “The fuck?!”

“Count it,” Angewomon growled.

“What? What do you mean count it?”

She spanked him again, the pain arching his back and bringing tears to his eyes. “Count them both! This is your punishment for letting those harlots… t-tempt you!”

“Tempt me? They were-!” Thwack! “Ah! Three, three!”

“Good boy,” She whispered, her fingers curling around his hair, “Again.”

Allen whimpered as her palm struck him harder. “F-four…”

She didn’t stop; each smack across his arse rocking his body forward, sending another lance of pain through him. Allen buried his head in his arms, twitching against her lap, whining each new number. Seven, eight, nine… He bit his lip as Angewomon’s fingers caressed his scalp. A soft, oddly comforting gesture amidst her torture. Like she was sorry she had to do it. Like fuck, she had to!

Thwack!

“T-ten!” Allen cried. Even outside the sudden slap, his poor arse throbbed and burnt. He didn’t want to look back and see the damage. Gasping, he counted off number eleven, the pain working up his spine and setting him trembling. His breath was ragged and uneven.

His cock twitched as it rubbed on her firm thigh.

Biting into the remnant of his torn sleeve, Allen tried to ignore the gentle ache in at his hilt. Another smack, another jolt, another throb. His hips bucked, grinding his shaft along smooth skin. Angewomon inhaled sharply. Fuck. Allen buried his head, waiting for the worst.

“Thirteen!” He squeaked, his voice trailing into a soft moan. Angewomon slipped her hand under his chin, her thumb brushing over his cheek; cupping his whole face in a gentle, supportive way.

And smacked him five times in quick succession.

Allen shrieked, his whole body tensing and twitching. His cock throbbing as a bead of pre-cum leaked out of him. He squirmed on her lap, face burning almost as bright as his arse, mumbling the numbers before she hit him again. Nineteen, twenty…

Lightly patting his painful, raw skin, Angewomon gently shushed him. “There, there. All done.”

He quivered on her lap, head whirling and his arse stinging like hell. Allen didn’t know how to feel; embarrassed? Resentful? Fuck, if his cock didn’t think ‘horny.’ He choked out a strangled breath, trying to push himself off her lap before his legs gave out.

“I-I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Angewomon rubbed softly along his reddened cheeks. “Maybe now you’ll think twice before… fantasising. About them, I mean! I only want you to think of me when you get hard, do you understand?”

“That’s not…” Allen sucked in a breath as her hand slid between his thighs.

“You’re still hard,” She said quietly as if she were only just now truly realising it. “Did I make you…?”

Her hand trailed down his cock, brushing the underside. He twitched against her, and she gasped. Peering over his shoulder, Allen caught her staring down at him, biting her knuckle, trembling even more than he was. Angewomon caught his glance and flushed pink.

She picked Allen up with one hand, throwing him over her shoulder. Allen gaped for a moment as she stood, carrying him as effortlessly as she would a duffel bag, before flailing in her grip. “H-hey! Put me down!”

He heard a crash. Several of them, and glass breaking. Before he could question it, Angewomon threw him down on a newly cleared desk, his raw arse bumping painfully on polished wood. He rubbed his head and muttered under his breath. What now?

Angewomon settled between his legs, pulling him to the edge of the desk, staring at his hard cock as it flopped on his stomach. Splayed out like this, Allen became acutely aware of how much taller she was than him. How much she loomed over him like a vengeful goddess. Or, a nervous one, going by the way she chewed her lip. Her hands slid up his thighs, sending confused goosebumps over his skin; the same kind the LadyDevimon had- Allen shut the thought down quickly. If he let anything slip, that’d be another round on her knee, right? Or more of whatever she had planned for him now.

Why did the fear make things so much hotter?

Glancing up at his face, Angewomon straightened her shoulders, her ample tits swaying ever-so-slightly. Her lips curled, as if unsure. In one movement, she leant down and dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock.

“Holy-!” Allen shook at the sudden rush of pleasure. 

Holding him by his hip, Angewomon kissed and moaned her way up and down his shaft, the occasional flicker of a tongue driving him wild. She leapt from swirling around his tip to softly sucking his balls, tracing over every nook and cranny on the way. Allen gripped the edge of the desk, his brain short-circuiting until finally, a coherent thought managed to beat its way through.

“What are you doing?” He gasped.

“I can’t have –mmph!—anyone stealing you away again.” She moaned between slurps. “You have to learn to resist. I’m going to make you –a-ah…-- cum. And cum, and cum, until you can hold back against anyone. Until I’m the only one who can make you feel good.”

Allen was sure there was a big fucking hole in that logic, but he couldn’t find it while she lavished his cock with her warm, wet tongue. She sucked his tip like a lollypop, her hands slowly squeezing his sack or stroking along the base. Ticklish pleasure set him writhing under her, powerless. Allen would’ve been lying if he said he’d never thought of her that way – how could he not, with that skin-tight, barely-there outfit? – but the reality was so much more than he’d ever dreamed.

Swallowing half his cock in one go, Angewomon quickly bobbed her head; sloppy, noisy, and lacking her usual elegance. And fuck, if that didn’t make it better, seeing her depraving herself for him. Desperate to make him squeal and pant. Allen’s hips bucked into her waiting throat, her groans vibrating on his shaft. Gulps and gags filled the empty office. Her grip on his legs tightened. Even the remnants of his poor, bullied arse just added a kinky tinge of pain to every wriggle. A little fire to fuel the bubbling pressure at his base.

Allen threw back his head with a barely restrained shout. Pulses of pleasure ripped through his cock, a burst of white flooding his mind. Angewomon squeaked in shock, shaking as she held his twitching shaft in her mouth, her tongue teasing his tip even as he pumped spurts of cum across it. Snatching a few breaths, Allen sank back onto the hard desk, head swimming.

Angewomon trembled as she pulled off. She let her mouth hang open, showing off the thick, white load swimming on and around her tongue. Allen stared, his breath hitching at the sight. She hid behind her hand, struggled for a second, and swallowed. Twice.

“You came so much,” She panted, a shy smile tugging at her lips before they curled into a frown. “And so fast. No wonder they could tempt you so easily!”

He opened his mouth, and all that came out was a harsh cry as Angewomon shoved his shaft down her throat. Far too sensitive, the tight, squeezing walls wrung out pleasure that bordered on pain. She pushed harder, his tip butting against a barrier, her gagging mixed with a determined growl. Allen grabbed her helmet, fingers scraping across polished iron, unsure if he should push her off and pull her further down. It hurt, but… fuck!

Angewomon pulled back an inch, tightened her grip, and swallowed him down to the hilt. Hips jerking up, Allen writhed under her. His eyes rolled back. She held him there, lips firmly against his hips, her tongue pushing past to lap at his balls. Hot, tight, and absolutely heavenly, Allen bucked up, desperate to fuck her throat. To take back control as she kept him hovering in painful limbo.

Without warning, she violently bobbed her head; fucking her own mouth as she held him to the desk. Saliva dripped over his cock and down her chin. Wet gulps flooded Allen’s mind. Angewomon moved like a woman possessed, seemingly determined to break his brain with raw pleasure. And she was succeeding. Allen whimpered and whined, his cock begging for mercy. He couldn’t cum, not so soon after the last one! And yet she kept working him, her throat trying to milk another load out of him. The pressure simmered up slowly. Not fast enough for her, or for him.

With a lewd pop and a hacking cough, Angewomon pulled off him. Lines of spit hung from her tongue and draped down her sloppy face. She wrapped her gloved hand around his shaft, the luxurious touch ruined by a vice-like grip. Pumping quickly, she panted and kissed across the tip of his cock as it ached. 

“Doesn’t that feel good?” She said with a crooked smile. “I can make you feel so much better than they could. Than anyone else can. You don’t need to think about anyone but me ever again.”

“H-hey, maybe just slow down a bit…”

“No.” She pressed a nail under his tip. “Not until I’m sure you can resist them!”

Burying her head back in his crotch, Angewomon resumed her attack; finding new places to tease with her tongue. Superhuman endurance kept her hand pumping at an incredible pace. Allen bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood; he couldn’t tell if he wanted her to stop or make him finish. The pressure kept bubbling but never boiled. Never pushed over the edge.

“I-I can’t…!” Allen squirmed. “You already saved me from them, you don’t have to do this!”

“I do! If I want to keep you, I have to!” Angewomon kissed up him. “How else am I going to know you only love me?!”

“What?!”

“I-I…!” She hesitated. “D-Don’t you love me too?”

He fumbled for a response. Well, sure, he liked her. How could he not, she was his partner. And fuck if he didn’t ‘love’ the way she sucked his cock, but that wasn’t… love was a strong word!

Angewomon threw herself back into her work, redoubling her licks and sucks and jerks, painfully dragging his body towards an orgasm. “I-I can be just as good as she is! Better, even! Mmph…! Let me show you how good I am and then you can love me!”

Allen grit his teeth, letting out an agonised groan. Too hard, too fast! But not close enough…!

With a gasp, he jerked into her hand, another orgasm shattering his mind. Weak spurts of cum barely reached her iron mask, the rest oozing over her fingers with weak pulses. But the pain sharpened every sensation; every twinge a hundred times more potent than before. Allen barely held himself up from the desk, arms shaking and legs completely unresponsive, watching Angewomon frantically lick the cum from her fingers.

“No… No, no, no!” Angewomon tore at her hair. “You didn’t say it!”

Vaulting onto the desk, she straddled his hips and ground her crotch against his cock. Allen shrieked, weakly pushing at her, but she just took his wrists and pinned them beside his head. Blonde hair fell around him, trapping him with her snarl.

“Tell me you love me, Allen!” She kissed him violently, tugging his lips with her teeth as she pulled away. “I’ll make you say it if I have to!”

He could barely manage a strangled shout as her skimpy leotard rubbed his raw cock. Angewomon sat back, pulling the stained, translucent fabric aside, grinding her dripping cunt in its place. Propping it up at the base, squeezing her fingers tight around it, she fumbled and swore as she tried to force his semi-hard cock inside her. Allen could barely hear it over his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

She slipped down with a gasp and a moan. Her knees clamped around his torso, her thighs quivering with every inch of him. Angewomon’s mouth hung open with a silent scream. For a moment, he dared hope she would slow down. But her hips slammed on his, a firm arse slapping against his aching thighs, hands running up and down her curvaceous body.

“So good… it’s so good!” She moaned. “Your cock is perfect for me!”

Allen wished he could say the same about her cunt. He wanted to – god, did he want to! The tight walls clamping around him, slicker than her throat and so much more inviting. Warmth enveloping him. Like it wanted to melt him from the cock up. But every rub and brush against heaven turned to hell on over-sensitive flesh. Even the sight of her body bouncing on him, flawless skin glistening with sweat, was more nightmare than dream. Huge breasts jiggling and swaying with each ferocious bounce. Her thighs squeezing around him. And her face… he’d never seen so carnal an expression, even without being able to see her eyes!

“Isn’t this perfect?” Angewomon whined. “You won’t need to think about anyone! You won’t even need to jerk off anymore, not when you can just cum in me instead. Won’t that be wonderful? Having my hot, tight cunt ready and waiting whenever you need to cum? I can make you feel so good, forever and ever, as long as you say you love me! Please, tell me you love me!”

“I-I…” He licked his dry lips. “I love you!”

She stopped dead, her whole body frozen like he’d just given a command. “Y-you…?”

“Th-that’s what you wanted, right? For me to-” She cut him off with a kiss, crushing her lips against his as her hands curled through his hair. For a moment he felt cool relief wash over him, his body thankful for the break. But then her hips slammed down again, her weight keeping him pinned to the desk.

“Again. Please, I want to hear it again!” Angewomon begged.

“I-I love- ah!” He winced, swearing the desk creaked under her. “I love you!”

“Louder!” Her pace only quickened. “Please, please, please! I love you so much, I love you, I love you!”

“I… I’m going to cum!” Allen gasped.

“Do it. Scream! Show me just how much you love me!”

“I love…! Ah!” One last spasm through him, his hips bucking weakly upwards. His cock pulsed again, almost as lifeless as his limbs as he pumped a pathetic load into Angewomon. Not that she seemed to mind; throwing herself back and shuddering. For a wonderful moment, she paused, running her hand over her cunt as a dribble of cum leaked past his cock.

“A-again!” She whined, grinding on his hips. “Again, again! I want to hear you say it!”

Allen shuddered, his cock screaming in his head. It hurt… everything hurt. His pitiful worn dick, his stinging arse, his bruised hips… Even his lungs burned from the effort of taking a breath. A pool of sweat clung to his back. Through a dry throat and cracked lips, he managed it. If only to make her stop. “Love... you.”

Angewomon cupped her head in her hands, looking down at him with a drunken smile. “Yes… cum for me, my love. I want you to keep cumming in me until you’re completely dry!”

His world went hazy. Numb, except for her working his shaft. Allen blinked as darkness crept upon him. Closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

***

Allen’s eyes flickered open, wincing at bright sunlight. He sat up, holding his aching head, sheets sliding off his naked chest. Fuck, everything burnt; his thighs, his hips, and especially his arse were damn near immovable through the pain. He licked his dry lips, brushed the ruffled hair from his eyes, and looked across the room.

… How did he get back to his apartment?

Barely furnished and more than a little messy, it was definitely his home. It even had the small bed he’d set aside for Gatomon whenever she felt like-

Allen realised he wasn’t alone in bed. A hand slid up his stomach, the figure beside him snuggling closer. Blonde hair spilt over the pillow, the covers slowly rising as her wings unfurled. She pushed him back down with ease and buried her face into his shoulder with a soft sigh.

“Good morning, my love,” Angewomon smiled.

She purred, curling around him, her chest pressing against his arm. As the wing moved away, Allen found himself staring at her voluptuous body. Wait, had she taken her bodysuit off? Her thigh draped over his waist and locked him against her, her warmth washing over his body.

“Um… morning?” He glanced at the clock; more like mid-afternoon. “When did we get back? Wait, what happened with the other Digimon?”

She yawned; very obviously fake and disinterested. “Does it matter? You’re safe now. We can be alone together for as long as we want.”

Allen squeaked as she cupped his balls, thumb rubbing his morning wood. Kisses up his neck brought electric shivers, before the memories of their ‘alone time’ set Allen’s skin crawling. He craned his neck over her the fluffy, wing-like adornments on her helmet, holding back a sigh as he spotted his tattered jacket. If he could just reach over, get his phone, maybe he could…

“What’re you doing?”

He froze. “I just wanted to check something, is all.”

Angewomon propped her head in her hand, tracing a figure of eight on his chest. “You weren’t going to look at the news, were you?”

“What? No, no! I wasn’t going to…” He petered off as her lip curled into a frown. “I just wanted to make sure things were alright. A-and, um…”

Allen’s heart sank; shit. Shit, Kaori! How the hell had he forgotten about her? Well, okay, being tortured by your Digimon partner was a legitimate distraction, but… He tried to shove past Angewomon, his fingers brushing his jacket before she pushed him back into the pillow.

“No. Not today. Today is all about us.” Angewomon said the word with enough force to break glass. “The rest of the world can wait.”

“But I need to know if Kaori’s okay!”

“She can wait!” She shot up, straddling his chest and pinning him against the bed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, threatening to draw blood. “It’s always got to be about her, hasn’t it? Don’t I deserve something? A little love?”

Allen winced, her grip threatening to shatter bone. “No, no! You do!”

“Don’t I mean anything to you? Not after what we’ve been through?!”

“Angewomon, you’re hurting me!”

She hesitated.

“Please…” Allen panted, mulling over his words very carefully. “All I want to know is if she made it out alive. That’s it. I won’t talk to her if you don’t want me to. Not today, at least.”

Her hands tightened around his collarbone. Wrong answer.

“Just let me see my phone. One second. That’s all.” He gulped. “Please.”

For a second he thought she’d crush him like a stick of chalk. But her grip relaxed. Sighing, Angewomon plucked his phone from the bedside table and held it up to his face. His contacts page, showing several notifications from- Kaori! He breathed a sigh of relief. Recent, too, asking him where he’d been. Why he wasn’t talking to her.

“See? She’s okay. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Angewomon tossed the phone aside and slide her hands up his bare torso, lips parted and voice husky. “You don’t have to think about her ever again.”

She cupped Allen’s face and kissed him, forcing her tongue against his with a carnal moan. Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks. Her hair cascaded around him, cutting him off from the world and filling his senses with her floral scent. Angewomon’s heartbeat thudded against Allen’s chest, setting his own at double the pace. What the fuck was she talking about?

They broke apart, Angewomon letting the trail of saliva linger. “You don’t need her. Not when you have me.”

Allen’s eyes widened, and she giggled, her fingers tracing down his stomach. He tried to push himself upright, but she shoved him back down, hard enough that the bed groaned in protest. She found his cock –still hard from sleep, and maybe something more – and propped it upright. Allen gasped as she sank down, taking him to the hilt in one movement; her hot, tight cunt squeezing his shaft as she ground her hips on his.

“It’s not like she matters. She’s not even your girlfriend anymore!” Angewomon kissed up his neck, whispering in his ear. “You love me more than her. You said so yourself; over and over a-and over…”

She quivered as she pushed herself upright, her knees squeezing his torso as she straddled him properly. “So you don’t have to talk to her. Or any other girl! I’m all you need. All you could ever want, right?”

Allen hesitated, and her fingernails dug into his chest.

“Right?” Angewomon growled.

“Y-Yeah!” He winced. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck; what the hell had he gotten himself into? Allen hissed as she bounced on his cock – languidly, with plenty of rolling hips and gentle squeezes – shivering under the unseen glare. Under the broad, Stepford smile. 

He couldn’t say no, not to a Digimon that could crush him like a damn ant! Then again… who would want to? The early morning light filtering through his window turned her body a pale gold, practically glinting off every curve on her hourglass figure. Smooth, muscular thighs wrapped around his waist. Perfect skin and pouty lips. Her ample bust swayed with each wriggle of her hips and jiggled on every bounce. His hands slid up her legs, curling around that narrow waist, eliciting a soft gasp from Angewomon. Most men would kill for a girl like this, and he’d found one that’d kill for him.

Her hand found his, and Angewomon trembled as their fingers interlocked. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad: she was frantic, passionate, obsessed… but Allen could calm her down. Show her the affection she wanted, keep her happy, and maybe, just maybe, he could help her mellow out?

Angewomon slammed down on him, hard enough Allen swore he’d bruise. “Please, say it again!”

“I-I…” He swallowed. “I love you.”

She squealed, hugging herself and biting her lip. Bouncing faster, Angewomon’s grip on his hand tightened painfully. “Y-yes… I love you too! I’ve always loved you! And we’ll be together forever! I’ll make sure of it!”

She’ll what?

Angewomon dropped down and kissed him again, nails dragging over his neck as she forced his lips against hers. “I’ll have to keep training you. You don’t want your body to react like it did with those sluts. You’re mine, and mine alone! We’ll train every day until you can resist. Until I’m the only one you will ever want to think about. Won’t that be wonderful, my love?”

The room shook with the force of her hips. “I’ll have to punish you if you fail. I know it hurts, but it’s the best for us. For you! I don’t want you to ever think about cheating on me with some other whore, so you understand, right? Right?”

Not waiting for an answer, she kissed him again, crushing him under her weight. Even if Allen wanted to say something, the mix of heaven and hell beat his thoughts into submission; the incredible, perfect pleasure of her dripping cunt as it worked his shaft clashing against her words as they echoed in his mind. Was she his girlfriend, or his mistress, now? His owner?

Fuck, did he care?

Angewomon guided his hands to her arse, and his fingers dug into the firm, toned flesh. Her tongue worked over the peaks and valleys of his neck and collarbone, each ticklish breath and giggle sending a new shiver through him. She nibbled Allen’s ear and growled a single command:

“Make love to me.”

His scrambled brain worked on instinct, and he buried his face in her chest. A gleeful giggle became a sharp gasp as his lips found her pink nipple; latching on and gently sucking the sensitive nub. Allen’s reward was a violent shudder through her. Confidence growing, he swirled his tongue around it, feeling Angewomon squirm and buck atop him. She held him there as she melted, her hand running through his messy hair. 

Allen worked his hand between her thighs, his thumb finding her clit and making her scream. Her pace quickened, and he tried to match it, his legs quickly burning with the effort. His thumb threatened to cramp as he ran it in frantic circles. He pulled her nipple with his teeth. His free hand kneaded her other breast, rolling its little pink tip between thumb and forefinger. The harsh slaps of her arse hitting his thighs echoed through the small room, punctuated by squeals and gasps. His whispered name filled his ears, laden with Angewomon’s mounting desperation. And reinforcing his own, setting the pressure at his base roiling. 

She crushed him into a sudden hug. Whimpered and whined as spasms shot through her. Allen thought she’d snap him in two as her whole body tensed around him, her cunt wringing his shaft with every violent twitch. A strangled gasp escaped her, her quivering legs trying their best to keep up her wild, uneven pace.

“Cum for me…!” begged Angewomon.

And he did, those three words pushing him over the edge: with a harsh grunt and a sudden jerk of his hips, washing over him. Pulses ripped up his cock, matching her frantic squeezes and shivers, pumping her full of what little cum he had left. His mind blanked out, full of white-hot haze. A hand shoved Allen further into her chest, suffocating him as he shook against her. 

Slow, ragged breaths. Nails leaving marks on his shoulders. Aching through his limbs. Allen collapsed into her waiting arms, head swimming with all sorts of confused feelings. Made worse as Angewomon pull him down beside her, nestling into the sweat-soaked sheets. A shapely leg wrapped around him, locking him in place against her; his cock still thrust to the hilt in her cunt. He didn’t bother to move, letting his exhausted frame be kissed and stroked and snuggled by the seven-foot angel.

“Mine…” She breathlessly whispered. “All mine. Only mine.”

That should’ve scared him. But, it was hard to be afraid with his face buried in her pillow-soft cleavage, filling his world with lilacs and sex and warmth. Fingers through his hair reassured him, but the nails sent cold shivers. Everything tightened around him; protective, possessive, restrictive…

Angewomon sighed with pure bliss. Allen fell back to sleep in her arms, unsure if he welcomed or dreaded what came next.


End file.
